Episode 9
Laila attacks me Episode 9 (Better known as Laila hits me with an ipod as the title of the episode) is the nineth episode of the series and the third episode to be in August. She hits the floor with an orange noodle and even screams as well. She even bites the cameraman's shirt in this episode as well and even screams in milo's face in addition to that. She even appears to be holding other items as well rather than holding the noodle. She was 3 in this episode and is 6 today in 2019. This episode is also the only episode where the TV is canon in the episode. Milo appears in this episode laying down on the cameraman's bed. This episode passed 100 views as of June 2019. About This Episode The episode start with the cameraman in his room with milo in there too, and the big old television appears in it too. The cameraman pets milo in the beginning. However, while out in the hallway, laila comes towards the cameraman with her ipod doing nothing at that point (she stands leaning on the bed for less than a second), but it gets crazy when she hits the cameraman with her ipod. And does it again, and again, and again, and then grabs the cameraman's shirt and hits him with it several times, but ends up dropping it. When picking it up, she steals an orange pool noodle and then the cameraman tries to put it back, but laila takes it. Laila is then doing nothing for a moment while the camerman says "my mom's asleep" two times, while trying to take it away, but about less then 5 second later, she tries to hit him with her ipod and then she pulls the pool noodle and then after that she hits the floor with it. The cameraman tries to keep her from doing it but she lifts up the pool noodle and hits again. After that, she's idle for a while, but then hits the cameraman again with her ipod. Then laila makes a loud noise while grabbing his shirt. And after that, she hits the television on the floor with her ipod, making loud banging noises. The cameraman tries to take it away, but laila shouts "NOO!!". And then hits him twice (without her ipod), and then bites the cameraman's shirt and then takes a cat hanging on a dresser knob and then hits the bed and then the TV again. After one of her hearing aids fell off, she put it back on and then started hitting the television once again with the cat. Laila laughs at it thinking it is funny and the cameraman tries to take it away, but she hides it and starts hitting the TV again. Despite commands to be quiet, she still hits and then shouts "NO" and then he tries to take the cat away but then hides it again and just keeps hitting the television again. Then the cameraman leaves the room while laila is still causing trouble, but the cameraman goes back in there and laila swings her noodle up and down. The cameraman then films milo, still laying down as he is thinking why he is in this. Then the cameraman goes back into the room but laila follows him and then gets some toys out and the video ends afterwards Trivia *This episode is filmed in only one room *Both milo and the big old television are seen in this episode *This episode was the third episode to be made in the month of August *Milo is sleeping on the cameraman's bed in this episode *Laila wears the same clothes in this episode as in Episode 10 *The cameraman eats mac n cheese in this episode after taking a break Category:Episodes where she screams Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with milo in it Category:Episodes where the big old television appears Category:Episodes where she yells Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views before 2020 Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of August